


Can't get enough

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Condoms, Cute, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Dry Humping, Early Mornings, Eren Is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Horny Eren Yeager, Horny Teenagers, Hot, Humor, I Ship It, Idiots in Love, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager-centric, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Moaning, Modern Era, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Sex, Swearing, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Eren Yeager, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Its early in the morning and the rest of the world is asleep, But Eren can't get enough of his boyfriend Jean's body.





	Can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Reader may experience nosebleeds by reading this

Jean lay in bed comfortably, his head submerged into the pillow and dreaming peacefully. God, how he had missed the comfort of his bed after working so many hours this week. He couldn’t wait to enjoy his lie in tomorrow, to just lay in bed and not have to worry about work. He had been doing shifts all week nonstop and was about ready to pass out.

His body felt heavy and he ached everywhere he could think of. His limbs screaming from the endless shifts he had worked this week. After stripping down to nothing but his boxers he then fell onto the bed in a heap where he now lay comfortably. Suddenly he felt the familiar touch of his boyfriend Eren’s arms winding themselves around him. Touching and caressing his body as if he were something precious.

However, he felt one of the arms head towards his chest while the other trailed down towards his boxers. Eren couldn’t be serious, he was after sex when he was this exhausted? He had hoped for just cuddles and kisses but obviously Eren was not in the mood for that right now. 

With how hard he had been working, he didn’t have the physical strength to please Eren. Hell, he would without a doubt fall asleep before they even got started. He grumbled heavily and released a weary sigh from his lips and turned over slightly to meet the eyes of his lover. “Eren…” he muttered. He really wasn’t in the mood to fuck right now.

“Aw C’mon babe. I’ve missed you so much this past week. I’ve missed being able to touch you” Eren whined playfully. He really wanted to enjoy Jean’s body tonight to make up for it. He wanted to taste and touch every inch of him until they were a sweaty heap too worn out to even move or think. 

Jean peered at him through low lidded eyes, barely awake. He really didn’t have the energy to top tonight as unfair as that was. He was exhausted from work and didn’t have the stamina. “Eren. What the hell are you doing? It’s 3am and the rest of the world is asleep. Just like I wish I was” he growled sleepily. Why couldn’t they just cuddle instead? That sounded nice.

However, Eren relented not calming down and eager to continue.  He wanted to enjoy his boyfriend's body, he had already waited this long damn it. He needed some sugar! He began kissing Jean’s neck softly making the ash haired boy moan softly as Eren’s lips kissed him.

Jean shivered at the touch, he was half asleep as he was but thanks to Eren’s teasing he was already half hard. As much as he wanted to sleep, he was getting horny. There was no way in hell he would be able to stop now. But god help him if Eren was teasing and rolled over he was sleeping on the couch. 

Eren then positioned himself to press his groin against Jean’s back. He then began to rub himself against Jean so their dicks were touching a little while humping. Jean smelled so nice, so sweet and familiar. His musky scent mixed with the sweat of work were turning him on so much. He wanted Jean now, he couldn’t wait anymore.

Jean stiffened trying to hold back. But Eren grinding against him was not helping, it was just turning him on more and more. Eventually he relented rolling over to capture Eren’s lips in a needy kiss. The two shared the kiss lovingly, Eren pleased at the attention he was now receiving from Jean. They kissed breathlessly until they needed to regain the oxygen they had lost.

Jean gazed at Eren with hazy eyes filled with lust and exhaustion. He now wanted Eren but was too weak to top him, there was only one solution to dealing with this problem. “Y… Your topping. I… I don’t have the energy” Jean panted wearily. They usually took it in turns but Eren was more favourable to the bottom role, because he liked being a power bottom.

Jean had nothing against being a bottom. In fact, he loved it, he just hated it when Eren would find ways to tease him during sex when he did. A new form of blackmail. But there were times when Eren was actually loving and tender, caressing him as if he were the most fragile creature in existence. 

Eren smirked his green eyes gleaming in the dark like a cats would. He was pleased to be getting what he wanted after waiting patiently for Jean to finally come home. He then kissed Jean again playfully “No complaints here” he replied smugly. He was just happy to be getting a taste of that delicious body of his after all this time.

* * *

Eren kissed Jean desperately as he fingered the ash brown haired male underneath him. Unable to get enough of the taste of his lips, as if he may shatter if he stopped at any moment. His fingers submerged in Jean’s ass stretching him carefully. He always made sure to loosen him up properly before they did the do. The idea of hurting Jean even by accident made him cringe.

Jean moaned underneath him, his voice sweet like honey. Turning on Eren more and more. He was enjoying the attention his lover was giving him, but Eren could tell he was still pretty tight. Eren hadn’t gotten his fingers deep enough in yet to find that special spot that would drive Jean out of his mind just yet. The hidden button placed inside Jean that would bring him pleasure.

Eren then moved his fingers deeper inside Jean, his fingers coated in lube. Suddenly he brushed against something that made Jean spasm and see stars just briefly. As the sound escaped Jean’s lips, a smirk spread across Eren’s lips. He had found it, Jean’s prostate. However, he wasn’t going to give it to him yet. He was going to have a little fun with this.

Jean moaned even louder as Eren continued to finger him. Every time hitting that spot inside of him that made him shudder with pure delight. He needed more. He lowered himself trying to ride Eren’s fingers, hoping to get off on them but it was impossible. He needed Eren now or he was going to lose it.

He peered up at Eren, his golden-brown eyes smouldering with lust. His cheeks red with desire, silently begging Eren for more. Unable to process any words with his mouth. Eren clicked his teeth, Jean wasn’t playing fair by giving him that look. “Shit, Jean. You look so fucking hot right now babe. You’re driving me crazy” he growled hungrily.

His messy bed hair, tousled from work and their current activities. His lustful face flushed red, begging him for more. He loved seeing Jean like this, it made him want more. He seriously had the sexiest boyfriend in the world, nobody could compare to him. He was like a god incarnated, one that drove him crazy in every possible way when they were together. 

Eren then slipped on a condom removing his fingers from Jean making the latter whine in complaint. However the lack of attention was to be short lived. He then lubed up his dick making sure he would go in smoothly. He then pressed himself up against Jean’s entrance, making sure he was hitting the spot correctly. He then slowly began pressing his length into Jean inch by inch.

Jean winced as Eren entered him, he was used to Eren’s size by now but it had been a while since they were physically intimate with one another. Due to Jean working so much. That and Jean hadn’t bottomed in a while since Eren usually took that role. He had forgotten how big Eren was, it hurt a little but at the same time felt so good.

When he was all the way inside, Eren stopped allowing Jean to adjust to him. He kissed him again, everywhere he could touch. His chest, his neck, his lips. Trying to comfort him. He reached down and stroked Jean gently so he would calm down and start to feel good. Wanting to replace his discomfort with nothing but pure pleasure.

As he got used to it, Jean then nodded silently giving Eren the signal it was ok to move. The latter then smirked which sent shivers down Jean’s spine upon seeing that grin, the one he used to hate now loved. Eren then began to pound into Jean. Slow at first then gaining speed, faster and faster. Jean felt so good, so soft and warm. Squeezing around him tightly, pleasure waving over him.

Jean moaned as Eren moved, pleasure now beginning to hit him too. He gripped Eren’s shoulders tightly for support and bit his lip as waves of pleasure began to hit him. He felt so good right now, his stresses from work all but gone. All being replaced with the pleasure that Eren was giving him right now. Making him realize how much he had missed Eren’s touch.

He gazed up at Eren, cheeks flushed, his breath heavy and his eyes glazed over. Not being able to think anymore, seeing nothing but Eren and nothing else mattered. Taking in the predatory look in his lover’s eyes, shivering with pleasure. “E… Eren… please…” he begged.

Eren smirked, oh how he loved it when Jean begged for him. It just made him even cuter and turned him on even more. He could never get enough of Jean when he was like this. He lowered his face above Jean’s playfully, so in reach but also far away. “What is it babe? What do you want?” he teased deviously. He loved teasing Jean when he bottomed like this.

Jean whimpered and gave him the puppy dog eyes. God, damn it, why couldn’t he just kiss him already? He just wanted to taste Eren against his lips as they fucked. The dueled sensation of being penetrated and then being able to enjoy the taste of Eren's lips as they kissed. 

Eren chuckled and slammed his lips into Jean’s in a needy and hungry kiss. Happy to finally taste his lovers lips after what felt like so long.  Soft moans escaping their lips, making it even more erotic for the two of them as they kissed. Eventually a familiar feeling began to hit Jean. He was reaching his peak, the accumulated feelings growing stronger and stronger the more Eren pounded into him.

He gripped Eren wrapping his arms around his shoulders and digging in what nails he had. Wrapping his legs around Eren’s waist as the feeling came closer and closer. “J… Jean babe. I… I’m gonna…”  Eren moaned before finally climaxing inside of Jean. His body shaking as he filled Jean with his load, proof of their satisfactions being met.

The two lay there panting heavily before Eren pulled out of Jean slowly making the latter moan. He then took off the condom, tying it up and throwing it away in the bin. He then climbed back into bed spooning Jean almost instantly. Not wanting to be apart from him for even a second. He kissed Jean again, this time on the head.

“T… That was hot. Y… You s… should really bottom more often… Hah” Eren panted wearily. Seriously, when Jean bottomed it was sexier scene than any author or porn director ever hoped to create. The more he teased him, the sexier he got. He swore than Jean was secretly a masochist, being turned on from being bullied. 

Jean laughed sleepily, now coming down from his high. God, he loved Eren so fucking much. The exhaustion was now starting to hit him hard, causing him to realize just how tired he was. “I’ll consider it, if you help me with chores tomorrow” he panted.

Eren grumbled crossly, he hated doing chores more than anything. His mum and Mikasa always used to nag him for not cleaning his room or helping around the house. But for Jean, he would compromise. “Fine… but sheets are supposed to be dirty Y’know” he muttered sleepily. It showed how active their sex lives were.

Jean chuckled then rolled over to spoon Eren a little. Not caring about the sweat or cum now staining his body. Just glad to be beside the boy he loved more than anything. “I love you” he replied sleepily. His body now starting to grow heavy as sleep began to overcome him. His body now worn out from their intense lovemaking.

Eren smiled and took Jean’s hand in his own, not caring about the sweat or heat. Just wanting to be close to his lover in every way possible. “I love you too” he whispered hoarsely. The two then fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. They smelled like sex and sweat combined but they didn’t care. They had missed each other too much.

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more EreJean with a bottom Jean.


End file.
